The present invention relates to a pressure fluid powered machine tool of the type having a motor unit displaceably guided in a cylinder bore of a housing. Such machine tools are preferably used for drilling, tapping and like purposes where a rotating output shaft in combination with a linear feed movement is required.
It is an object of the invention to provide a machine tool of the above type in which the pressure fluid feed means of the motor unit is simplified as regards construction as well as operation and handling.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a machine tool of the above type having an improved and simplified motor unit pressure fluid feed means which comprises a valve means for controlling the pressure fluid supply in response to the axial position of the motor unit.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a pressure fluid powered machine tool of the above described type in which a novel type of pressure fluid feed means for the motor unit is utilized as a torque reaction transferring means between the motor unit and the machine housing.
Other objects and advantages will be apparent from the following specification.